A bit of Mischief at the Phantomhives
by Rhysaire
Summary: Ceil invites a young Duke and his Housekeeper in for the holidays...and all sorts of chaos ensue when there are two contracted demons running about the mansion...one of them happens to be a cat...


Snow…..as far as the eye could see. And tons of it the carriages going two and from London proper where packed full of rich traveling to go shopping middle class rushing to and from family, the city alive with activity as far as the eye could see. Tinsel hung from building fronts with fine spun ornaments, people whishing others a Merry Christmas as far as the eye could see and the occasional bah humbug could be heard from those stressed out about business adventures. He walked among them oh he could have taken a carriage but he loved seeing it the children playing in the snow rushing to keep up with busy mom's. It was the one time when he didn't mind there being a lull in crime's when he didn't mind the peace and quiet. And the one time he missed more then anything family. It hurt not having them not all of the presents in the world could make up for what he was missing there. Oh it was true his Aunt could through one heck of a Christmas party but that would mean spending the holiday's under the guards watchful eyes at Buckingham palace. It was not a place he wanted to be right now.

His long deep purple hair was pulled back into a high slung pony tail, his light lavender eyes took in the sights before him smiling when some called there wares trying to get him to buy, and some of it ironically enough were china dishes which he was not lacking for. In his right ear was a dangling amethyst the gold chain hooked into the cartilage. In his left a matching earring but several hoops in the cartilage of his ear with a chain looping through to each one. He wore a black waist coat that allowed the white shirt sleeves to peek just past the sleeves edge. White stitching decorated the cuff and the collar. An solid white ascot around his neck. A long black winter cloak kept the chill of the air off of him and black slacks. White gloves covered his hands. Perhaps the most noticeable above any of that was the light grey shadow of a butterfly that sat always visible on his left cheek. Taking up the who left side of his face as if made of delicate lace. The wings stretching back towards his ear.

He walked down the block dressed for the weather but it was there concerned gazes for the woman in his company and it amused him. For if they knew what she was, what they be so very concerned? Would they think him so cruel as to not offer her his cloak when she would simply refuse saying that she didn't feel the cold like he did. Her long white hair swirled and danced around her slender hips. Soft heart shaped face with long silvery lashes and stunning red eyes. A crimson ribbon worked for a headband tied in a bow on-top of her head. The jacket was pure snow white with a navy blue collar and crimson bow. The sleeves were cut to expose her slender shoulders the material trimmed in a thick blue around her biceps before falling out to white beneath it for the sleeve. Crimson ribbons sat as accents there. Blue trim at the edge of the jacket around her waist and at the sleeves. The skirt was a dark navy blue with a midnight blue under skirt that fell slightly longer all with white trim and burgundy bows placed every so often. Black stockings and navy blue heels.

Some called her a snow angel others just paused to watch her walk as if not cold at all. It didn't bother him there looking at her in fact he was tickled pink. As the his Housekeeper the fact that she turned heads meant a lot to him. As they walked through and rounded a corner he managed to miss but she collided solidly with another causing him to pause and look back. There were two a small boy with an eye patch over his right eye. A black cloak covering his frame with fur trim making him look something of an Eskimo. Then there was the one his housekeeper collided with, the man had red eyes like here but black hair and was dressed as a butler the long waist coat, black slacks and white gloves there was no mistaking it.

"Aren't you being a little clumsy…Sebastian?" The boy asked annoyed.

"Forgive me Bo-chan." The butler Sebastian said as he steadied her and glanced at his young master before looking back at her.

"Oh no…" he heard her say and fought the urge to smile. "The error was mine. I should have been watching where I was going with more care. Please forgive me." She said softly politely.

The one Sebastian smiled. "Then allow me to graciously take the error. No harm was done and as long as your are unharmed."

"I am not." she said softly in agreement. Then glanced over bowing to him. "Forgive me for delaying you Bo-chan." She called.

He shook his head and smiled walking back. "I am never delayed Cecilia. I arrive when I intended to not a moment sooner or later." He said lightly as he looked at her and then nodded to them both. Then looked to them. "Good day to you."

The boy snorted and looked away as his butler bowed. "Good day to you as well sir." Sebastian said with a slight bow being respectful even his young master would not.

The sound of a carriage rushing through the streets made the four turn there heads and look as it came barreling along before stopping before them. A man dressed in white with white hair dropped down bowing to them. It had the child raise an eyebrow.

"There you are sire." Charles Grey said as he looked at the four before him. "Sire…I have been looking all across London for you. Her majesty is concerned that you will be spending the holidays alone."

He sighed. "Charles as much as a appreciate you're concern, I will not be spending the holidays alone." he said shaking his head.

"With all due respect….Her Majesty the Queen believes that you would do more to be surrounded by family this holiday, more then just your servants."

Ceil didn't like him his attitude this one. To be told where he would be spending the holidays and although perhaps it was the same he had been to one of those Christmas parties and while he understood it was an honor to be invited the Viscount would be there among others and peace and quiet would not be something to be found there.

"The Duke will be spending the holidays at my Estate." Ceil said simply cutting in. "We met here to talk and go out to lunch before heading back."

Keyon, Duke of Kingsland turned his head and looked at Ceil who had this look that said he would not be argued with. He was what twelve maybe thirteen? And then glanced at his butler who looked slightly annoyed with this whole chain of events before looking back at Charles.

"As you can see…..I am declining because I will not be spending the holidays alone…" Keyon said lightly to which Charles Grey nodded and climbed back onboard. "Please send my regards and tell her that will I regret not being to attend, it is due to prior engagements."

"Of course Sire." Charles said as he bowed slightly and then was off to return to the palace.

Keyon watched him go and then turned to look at Ceil before going.

"Well this day's plans have changed. Come we might as well go home. Sebastian…." Ceil said looking up at him. "We're going to need guest rooms prepared, lunch and dinner adjusted accordingly. We'll have company through the holidays."

Keyon blinked and looked over. "Thank you for stepping in but you need not…."

"Don't make me repeat myself." Ceil said looking annoyed. "I said you could stay." He said with a light huff as he turned and made his way back towards the way they had come and the carriage.

Keyon sighed. "And we've packed nothing…Cecilia I am going to need clothes if I I'm staying with the Phantomhives this holiday season."

She smiled and bowed slightly as she looked at him while Ceil looked back and Sebastian paused to look at them as well. "Yes. IMy Lord/I She said as she bowed and then turned taking off at a dead run in those heels to go do as he requested.

Keyon walked over to them and sighed. "Well this should be interesting from here on out."

Ceil snorted. "Perhaps…."

Keyon walked with him and looked ahead as Sebastian fell into step just behind them. "Do you enjoy Chess Ceil?"

Ceil looked over at him and smirked. "Yeah." he said simply he did enjoy it and they climbed into the carriage with Sebastian in tow.

The carriage ride back had Keyon and Ceil bonding as Sebastian remained quiet and listening upon arrival though Ceil rose an eyebrow for standing there holding his bags and waiting for there arrival was Cecilia. The girl was…..

"Already is everything locked up and taken care of Cecilia?" He asked.

"Yes Bo-chan." Cecilia said simply and Ceil looked over.

Just like that Sebastian was known for things like that but this? "You did all of this? The Kingsland Estate is two miles outside of London and quiet the distance at least half a days ride from where we were." Ceil said narrowing his eyes. "And you're his…..maid?"

"No Earl of Phantomhive. You see…it is simply that I am simply one Ihell/I of a Housekeeper." Cecilia said with a slight bow.

Sebastian all but chuckled. He did that so much to others and now to hear it from her. Ceil shook his head as Sebastian walked over and took the bags from her then bowing let them into the mansion.

The small group walked in, in time to hear the shattering of dishes, and an explosion almost at the same time. One would think that one lead to the other if they didn't know the other servants in the Phantomhive household.

Racing into the room looking as if someone had lit her skirts on fire a girl as she ran to go get a broom. "Oh…..tis not a good thing….that's another set…" She said aghast.

"Mey-rin." Sebastian said and she froze.

"Ah Sebastian-san um there was a bit of a problem with the dishes I was pulling them down and they all fell and broke….and the new order hasn't arrived yet…." Mey-rin said as she was nearly panicked.

Sebastian sighed it would seem they would have too…

"Shall I retrieve the Imperial Jade, or the Fateful Sapphire collection?" Cecilia asked and Sebastian turned his head.

Keyon looked at her. "Both, Neither set has been made public and might as well go to a good home…even if there life will be short lived."

"Yes, _My Lord._" She said as she bowed and was gone leaving out the door to go the warehouse to retrieve the sets.

Keyon looked over at Ceil and Sebastian. "Consider them a thank you for your hospitality while they are lovely they don't fit into the Imperial or Fateful collections." Keyon said looking at them. "So I have not made them available to the public for purchase."


End file.
